


Happy Father's Day

by AfrikanMenace



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark Theme?, Father's Day AU, Minor Jasper and Greg Universe, One Shot, Sick Steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfrikanMenace/pseuds/AfrikanMenace
Summary: Steven wants to cook something for Greg on Father's day! What could go wrong?





	Happy Father's Day

Steven looked at his list repeatedly. He wanted to make sure that this was the best father’s day ever. A new guitar might bring a light to his father’s eye, but the guitar was expensive and Steven didn’t have a job- he was only 13. Going through the gift process was so tedious! This father’s day it had to be special-it was the first Father’s day without his mom- Rose. Every year Rose would make a special meal for Greg, Steven’s father. Her meals would be so luxurious. If Steven didn’t know any better, he would have thought the meals were prepared at some high end restaurant that was miles away from Beach City. 

Trying to go through the life without his mom was taking its toll on Steven, but he had to be strong for his dad. Greg took Rose’s passing hard. Steven found his father in his wedding tuxedo crying in the bath tub, screaming out his wife’s name.  
“ROSEEEEE.” He howled at the top of his lungs. Things were getting so bad that Child Protective Service wanted to take Steven away. They claimed that Greg Universe was an inadequate parent. How dare they!

Steven was grateful when his mother’s friends; Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet came to help. Pearl was Steven’s middle school teacher, Garnet a school counselor and Amethyst the lunch lady at Beach City Middle School. A few students referred to it as a Beach School, so the initials would be B.S. Steven never understood that joke. Oh well. 

There were a lot of mandatory court dates and numerous visits from the a spiteful looking social worker. Steven’s school factuality fought hard trying to prove that Greg was a great father figure. When it was all said and done, Steven was allowed to stay with his father- but the social worker did persist on doing random check ups to make sure Steven was being taken care of- her name might have been Jasper. She was so intimidating. She might have liked his dad too so that was weird. 

Steven was so caught up in memories he didn't know that he was running out of time of trying to find the perfect gift for his dad! What if he made a great meal for his dad like his mom use to do? That was a great idea! He could pick up some good food from the market and prepare it! So that is what he did. He ventured to the more expensive parts of Beach City, looking for a good deal on something. Cash in hand, he marched his way into a nice butcher shop. There were so many options what would Steven decide on? He didn’t have much but he knew he wanted to get his father something that he could sink his teeth into. Steven closed his eyes and let his choice be left up to fate. 

With a count of 3, and a few weird stares from the butcher and his patrons. Steven decided on two Kobe cuts. Steven read the tag to the butcher and smiled to himself, feeling like an adult.

“178.50.” 

Steven’s happiness came to a dead halt. “Can you repeat that? “

“You wanted two Kobe Beef Rib Eyes correct? That’s 105.00 per pound. “  
Steven laughed at bit nervously as he fished for his wallet. Praying to whoever heard him that random cash would just appear. He was not prepared to pay so much money! He only had 30 dollars and that was for the whole meal!

“I only have 30 dollars.” Steven said in a sadden voice. 

The butcher took a deep breath before putting the meat back in the display glass and looking around for something in young Steven’s price range. It didn’t help that a lady; probably name Becky kept signing as if she was a dog in heat. Some people. 

Finally, the butcher spoke again, presenting Steven with two steaks, that were to put it lightly looking like something that was taken into the forest and shot. They were thick-ish, and were roundish. Parts of the meat looked a bit dented in the center parts and flat in others. 

“10.42 for both.” 

The butcher offered. Steven didn’t know much about steak but boy 10.42 was a great steal! With a firm verbal agreement, the butcher wrapped up Steven’s Father’s day dinner and collected his payment. This in turn allowed Becky to shut up with her continuous passive aggressive signing. 

Steven went to a few other grocery stores to spend the rest of his dinner funds. This meal would have to be perfect. They would have a good vegetable most likely carrots- because that’s all Steven knew how to cook and some French fries – he was just going to go pick those up from Beach Citywalk Fries. They were cheap and fast. Don’t blame him. 

Steven skipped on the wooden path, happy about his prize. A stinging pain hit Steven out of know where causing him to stop his movement. This out of nowhere pain was coming from his neck. He reached over to rub his neck and felt a tiny little mosquito. Steven flicked the bug off, making sure he didn’t kill it. Bugs lives matter. Steven continued on his day, knowing he would have an itchy bump to look forward to in the morning. 

Steven reached his cool beach front home. He called to his dad announcing his presence. While he put his groceries on the kitchen table preparing their great dinner, until his father came down the stairs looking at Steven surprised. Steven looked back at his dad- wondering what was going on. 

His father was wearing a black suit. Did Greg know that Steven was planning on cooking the best meal ever? Of course not, Steven made sure not to inform his dad of the feast. So where was he going?

“Hey there, kiddo--- I thought you were going to be spending the night with your friends.” Greg stuttered, twiddling his fingers.

“No, that was next week. I was going to cook us a great meal dad!” Steven announced. 

“Well this is awkward.” Greg continued to twiddle his fingers, not knowing the right words to explain to his son.

“I have a date tonight.” 

Steven’s heart felt like it sank. He was happy that his dad was going to meet someone- but why now? Why today? After Steven did so much planning! But it was okay. Greg’s happiness was Steven’s top priority. He wanted his father to be happy. 

Like a funny sitcom episode form the 80s the door bell rings. Greg collected himself and opened the door to reveal  
.  
.  
.  
JASPER! That evil woman who was trying to tak Steven away! She didn't even look less evil with her stupid red dress and her stupid hair pulled back. Steven wanted to object this abomination, but he kept his mouth shut. The look in his father’s eyes were so bright. He gave a fake smile to his father and wished the two had fun. Still he didn't dare look at Jasper in her stupid eyes. 

Here he was all left alone only with his thoughts. Greg promised him that they could enjoy Steven’s wonderful fabulous lavish dinner in the morning. So that was something to look forward to. He already bought the food- so he could probably practice on his steak and tweak his father’s food in the morning depending on how well his steak turns out. That made a lot of sense. So Steven unwrapped his steak and started to season it the way he saw a lot of famous chefs do it, like Rordan Gamsay. He didn’t have all the ingredients but he knew what he liked on his food; garlic, onion, cinnamon, sugar and salt! So he threw that on his steak. Instead of olive oil he used butter. After his mutated steak was well seasoned he put it in the oven for 320 degrees for 13 minutes. Steven was elated, this was the first time he actually prepared something that had nothing to do with breakfast food. If his mom were here she would’ve been so proud. Like professional chefs Steven got a plastic knife and fork and cut into his meat. It looked a bit, weird? It was still red on the inside. Not rare but just red. Steven took a bite into his food and cringed a bit. The taste had not transferred well in the steak. He tried taking a few more bites. Each chunk was getting harder and harder to chew until Steven couldn’t eat any more. He decided to not use cinnamon and sugar next time and just stick with the basics like pepper and salt for his dad’s piece. He used the fries he obtained from the fry shop to wash the bad taste of that sickening steak away. Steven went to his room feeling like a failure. He couldn’t even make a steak right. 

Steven opened his eyes. It was a normal Monday, the internal alarm in Steven’s head reminded him that he was still going to prepare his dad breakfast before he would have to go to school. It was only 5:47am and Steven was determined to fix up a nice, no a great breakfast! So he did, this time he left his dad’s steak in the oven a bit longer he also added eggs and carrot slices with a ranch dipping sauce on the plate. It warmed Steven’s heart when his father came down stairs surprised at Steven’s hard work. He thanked his son and praised him for how the steak was cooked just right. What really formed the smile on Steven’s face is when Greg mentioned how it was just like his mother’s cooking. Nothing could possibly ruin this day. 

Steven waited for his best friend/crush Connie Maheswaran. She moved to Beach City last summer and the two clicked like that! They were yin and yang. While Steven enjoyed to socialize at school, Connie was trying her hardest to get the best grade point average known to man. This whole walking Connie to school didn’t start until September, where she claimed a random lion had crossed her path. Its pink fur was an eyesore. Out of pure curiosity Steven walked to Connie’s house to watch out for the pink fur ball but to also make sure she was safe. Neither of them were scared of the beast but their sense of adventured overtook their logic reasoning a lot of the time. Ever since then they just walked with one another to school and back. 

Connie told Steven how her and her mom celebrated her father yesterday Steven nodded in agreement and acknowledgement. There was something in his stomach that was not agreeing with him. It felt like something was sticking a sword in his stomach! He could’ve been hungry; he did skip breakfast to make sure his father received a good breakfast. It was probably the steak he made himself last night. When Connie asked about Steven’s celebration, he just told her how he made his father an awesome breakfast.

“Did you make sure you cooked it until it was the color of your palm? “ 

Steven looked at Connie not knowing what she was referencing. “What do you mean?” 

“Well when cooking meat and it’s still red on the inside it just means it raw- and raw foods can get you sick and in some cases kill you.” 

“How long are you usually suppose to cook it ?” 

“For around 25-35 minutes depending on the cut.” 

Steven gulped in nervousness. 

As if Connie could sense her friend’s uneasiness she did mention how some meat products could be eaten raw like beef tartare or kibbeh nayyeh. Following behind that she mentioned that eating raw foods wouldn't hurt him as long as it wasn’t a cheap cut.

So he was safe right?

The walk to school was getting harder as his stomach continued to protest his actions. He could just be feeling a little sick and just needed to use the restroom. 

.  
.  
.

“I want to be free” a crying voice said. I’m so hungry!”  
“I WANT TO BE FREEE!”  
.  
.  
. 

Steven doubled over in pain. His stomach was killing him! He was in Ms. Pearl’s class when it happened. His stomach was causing a ruckus. Pearl was teaching her students about something dealing with math like creating matrix and determining how long it would take for the sun to completely burn out killing us all in a winter wasteland. Steven raised his hand to get her attention before she continued to drone on about how the apocalypse will start.

“Yes Steven?” 

“Ms. Pearl can I use the restroom please.” 

“I don’t know, can you Steven?” 

Steven bit his tongue and re-asked his question but in a different format. 

“Ms. Pearl, MAY I USE THE RESTROOM?”

“You may Steven.”  
.  
.  
.

“I WANT OUT! “ The strange voice yelled trying to break its confines.  
.  
.  
. 

Steven rushed into the boy’s bathroom pushing past Lars trying to light a cigarette. He squealed like a pig on how Steven should watch where he was going before leaving the restroom in favor for somewhere more private. Steven pushed his pants down and sat on the toilet waiting for something. 

Nothing happened. He stayed stuck. He held his stomach in pain! His intestines felt as if they were on fire! His bladder felt like a spear impelled it. His eyes started to get cloud as if the air was a mixture of smoke and pepper spray, his lips were chap and his tongue felt bone dry in his mouth. His throat felt like he drank lava. His legs felt like jelly, his feet were going numb. He felt so cold yet he insides were on fire. He clawed at himself rocking back and forth and then finally and he heard a ripple in the toilet water. Steven relaxed himself- the stomach pain was no longer there! There were a few knocks on the door calling out his name. It might have been Pearl wondering where he was. Did class already end? But it’s okay because he felt better now! Steven stood up from the toilet, pulling his pants up before opening the door. The look of worry on Pearl’s face was shocking but he simply told her that he was fine. Still she looked worried, why was she worried? 

Steven realized that his pants weren’t pulled all the way up. That’s embarrassing. Steven tried again to properly dress himself but something was stopping his pants from being pulled up. He looked behind him to realize that his lower intestines were hanging out of him. He then fainted. 

.  
.  
. 

“I WILL BE FREE NOW!” The figure ripped out of their cell. 

Steven woke up to a sound beeping. On the upside his stomach pains were completely gone, but the feeling in his bottom was a bit sore. His father was in a chair by the bed waiting for Steven to wake up. One look at knowing his son was alright caused Greg to smile deeply. Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet came into the room once Greg announced that Steven had wakened up. They all gather around him smiling and saying they were glad he was alright. Soon a doctor appeared, declaring that Steven was simply constipated and just strained himself too hard while using the restroom. The doctor prescribed stool softeners and other medicines. It looked like things would all work out from here!

The tiny lump on Steven’s neck got bigger before finally a tiny yellow triangle head green creature ripped out from Steven’s neck killing him instantly, almost serving his head appeared. The creature hissed at Steven’s family before crawling up the wall into the vents.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea because of my own father's day.


End file.
